spokesperson
by xCaligula
Summary: Korra is a new student and up-and-coming athlete. Tarrlok is her history teacher and the head of student activities. From the start, the two are drawn to each other. AU Korrlok main, with Masami, Bolinger, onesided Makorra and Borra. Title may change.


**A/N: I recently rewatched season one and was reminded of my fondness for Korrlok. I then started planning this fic, which I hope to actually make progress on and not abandon like all the rest. Other ships will be present, including Masami, Bolinger, and onesided Makorra and Borra, but Korrlok will remain the focus.**

Chapter 1

One morning in August, a young woman named Korra stretched in front of her new home in Republic City. It was the first day of school for everyone, and her first day at Republic City High, having just moved the city a week earlier.

She was an athletic girl, with a muscular, curvy build to match. She has wavy, dark brown hair, light brown skin, and bright, ocean blue eyes that stood out against her complexion. She wasn't particularly girly, but if she was, she would have noticed a long time ago just how beautiful she was.

Being the athletic girl that she was, she was planning to run to school, hence why she was stretching. She was excited to meet new people, but she was also incredibly nervous to be starting over at a new school. Her father's business transfer had been good for the family in every way, and she had tried to be positive and supportive, but now she let herself be afraid that she might struggle to fit in, or make some mistake on the first day and ruin her reputation before it ever really began.

Still, being a bit headstrong, she figured there was no point in standing around worrying about it. The only way to find out would be to dive straight into it, and, with that, she took off at a steady pace, speeding up over time.

~X~

She was grateful that she didn't have to introduce herself in her homeroom. Talking in front of others was not her strong suit. Instead, she simply had to find her name on a seating chart and then find the actual assigned seat.

In the seat next to her was a stocky, broad shouldered young man with short, black hair and green eyes. He flashed her a friendly and appreciative smile as she sat down next to him.

"Hey, there, I haven't seen you around before," he said. "My name's Bolin. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I am," she replied, already liking his easygoing and friendly nature. "My name is Korra. My family just moved here last week."

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Korra. If you need any help finding your way around here, just stick with me!" His grin grew as he said this, and he pretended to pose heroically.

Korra laughed at his antics and said, "Thank you, I really appreciate that. It'd be nice to already have a friend around here."

"You're lucky I'm such a friendly guy," he said teasingly, before the bell rang and the teacher began class.

After roll was called, the teacher announced that they would attend an assembly that would be followed by an activity fair, where there would be able to sign up for any clubs and teams, and other such extracurricular activities.

"Need help finding your way there after class?" asked Bolin.

"Yeah, probably," she replied. She vaguely knew where she was supposed to go, but it would still help to have someone guiding her and it would give her someone to sit by during the assembly. Despite her initial nerves, her first day seemed to be getting off to a good start.

~X~

On the way to the assembly, Korra and Bolin were joined by a guy who looked incredibly similar to Bolin, but taller, thinner, and with brown eyes and much sharper features. Korra was immediately struck by how attractive he was, and knew that he must be Bolin's brother.

"Hey, whose the girl?" he asked.

"Her name's Korra. She's new."

"What, you managed to pick her up on the first day?" He snorted. "She may be new, but she doesn't _seem_ gullible."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, finally wedging her way into the conversation.

"Bolin here thinks he's a ladies man," he said. "Not that he ever has any real success. I guess he was trying to take advantage of the fact that you were new. Don't be fooled by him."

"Mako!" protested the younger brother.

"Excuse me?" she asked, getting angry. "I'll have you know 'Bolin here' has been nothing but nice to me this whole time! You shouldn't talk about your own brother like that."

"Oh, no, Korra, it's no big deal," said Bolin, trying to stop the oncoming fight."

"You really buy all that?" asked Mako. "Maybe you really are super gullible."

"Or maybe you're just a jerk who doesn't care about his own brother!"

"What do you know about my relationship with my brother? I'll have you know-"

"Guys, please!" interrupted Bolin. They finally few silent and looked over at him. "I'm fine with Mako teasing me like that, Korra. And, Mako, she was just defending me because she didn't know you were teasing. Can we _please_ all make nice?"

Korra and Mako glared at each other for a bit, before finally giving in and saying, "_Fine_," in almost perfect unison.

Her attraction to him was undeniable.

~X~

The three sat together during the assembly, and Bolin sat in the middle to "help maintain the peace". Korra really and truly couldn't stand Mako, but the thought of him still made her heart race. Really, she enjoyed the rush she got from butting heads with him and would gladly bicker with him forever.

The students all quieted down when a tall, broad-shouldered man took the stage. He had caramel skin and dark hair, and an easy smile on his face. He was not at all bad looking, seemed young, and had the attention of quite a few females in the room.

When he opened his mouth, he introduced himself as Tarrlok, the head of the activities department at the school. He gave a speech on how excited he was for the upcoming year, how beneficial extracurriculars were for students, both in the present and the future, and how many options they had this year.

Even though his speech was something that everyone had heard a million times before, Korra was hanging on to every word. She saw that she was not the only one and decided he was simply a charismatic man and an excellent public speaker. The fact that he was incredibly good looking for an older guy certainly didn't hurt matters.

When he was finished speaking, he dismissed them all to the activity fair. Korra stood up quickly and started off, leaving Mako and Bolin to try to keep up. She was excited for this; at her old school she had been quite the star athlete and looked forward to joining as many teams as possible here.

~X~

It didn't take long for her to nearly fill up her schedule, with the soccer team and the tennis club. Both met twice a week, so now she was searching for sport that only met once, or met at different times than those two. The two brothers had followed along with her, watching with wonder as she scoped every potential sport and planned her schedules around them. She even went so far as to look into sports that weren't in season and see if she would have time for them when they were.

She was taken aback to see a gorgeous girl at the table advertising the track team. She had wavy, silky black hair and an elegant figure, not looking at all like Korra would expect of a track team captain. Still, that's what she appeared to be and the group approached the table.

"Hi," said the girl, flashing a bright smile. "My name's Asami. Are any of you interested in joining the track team?" She shot a quick look at Mako and blushed, causing a surge of jealousy to well up in Korra.

"Just me," she replied brusquely. "When do you guys meet?"

"Just on Tuesdays right now. When the season gets serious, we sometimes have practice on Saturday mornings."

It fit perfectly into Korra's schedule, and though she felt an instant dislike for Asami, she decided it wasn't worth passing up this opportunity. She wrote her name down and took the flier advertising the team's first practice, which would be held the next day.

As she and the boys walked away, she said, "Do either of you two know her?"

"Not well," said Bolin. "She's a senior like Mako, but-"

"But we don't talk," said Mako, interrupting. "I don't deal with snobs."

"She's super rich," explained the younger brother. "Her father owns practically everything in Republic City."

"I see," she said, secretly pleased that Mako didn't seem interested in Asami. She knew that a competition with the pretty girl would be difficult, so it was nice to know that that wasn't something to worry about.

The fair began to close up soon after, and it was getting closer to the time for them to resume class. The three went their separate ways, Korra still thinking about the new people she had met, but mostly just about Mako.

**A/N: This took longer than I had thought to write. Hopefully I'm able to keep up with my plans for this and make some real progress on it.**


End file.
